16 & Pregnant: Kathy
by Jubilation Bells
Summary: If Kathy's story were to appear on an episode of MTV's 16 & Pregnant, this might be what it would sound like.
1. Introduction

**I do not own anything in this story. The characters and the plot all belong to Brenda Hampton and ABC Family. All credit for the idea goes to Morgan J. Freeman and MTV**

* * *

Hi, my name is Kathy and I'm fifteen years old. I'm originally from Houston, Texas. My parents are divorced and I don't have a very good relationship with either of them, so right now I live with my grandmother in Valley Glen, California. I love California, but I'll always be a Texas girl at heart.

I've moved around a lot my whole life, and I've been to so many different schools. Because I'm always moving I'm a year behind so I'm about to start my freshman year at a new high school. Even though I'm behind, I've always done very well in school and gotten very good grades. I even won a national spelling bee last year. Even though I study a lot, I've always had a bit of a rebellious side and that causes a lot of problems between my parents and me, especially when it comes to my ex boyfriend.

We met at a spelling bee at my old school back in Texas. He's a few years older than me and very smart. I was immediately drawn to his bad boy attitude. My whole family thinks he's bad news. Right now I'm forbidden from having any contact with him, not that I would really want to anyway. It didn't take me long to realize just how immature he really was. Now that I'm away from him, it's really important that I keep my focus on me for a while because...

...I'm pregnant.


	2. 23 through 26 Weeks Pregnant

**AN: Just a reminder that this story is completely independent from the Amy and Adrian stories. They may feature some of the same characters but they are all their own stories. **

* * *

**23 Weeks Pregnan**t

I used to live with my Mom in Texas, but when I got pregnant, I moved out of her house; and it really hurt knowing that I don't have her support. The only family member willing to take me in was my grandmother, Maritza. I really appreciate her for taking me in, but I really miss all my old friends and family back in Texas. Since I barely even have a home for myself, I know I can't provide for a baby either, so I'm planning on giving it up for adoption.

_Maritza: So have you talked to your parents at all?_

_Kathy: Um, yeah I talked to my mom a couple days ago. I don't know, it's still really awkward._

_Maritza: Why? _

_Kathy: Because I know she's still so ashamed of me. And I'm still mad at her for making me leave._

_Maritza: She's only doing what she thinks is best for you. Do you remember what she said when you first told her you were pregnant?_

_Kathy: I remember she was furious. And I remember she wanted me to have an abortion, and I thought about it, but that's just not something I believe in. So then she told me to leave and come back when I had this mess figured out._

_Maritza: Kathy, you know your mother and I have very different views on this stuff, but she was only doing what she believed was best for you. She wanted you as far away from... him..."_

_Kathy: Yeah I know. Not that it would have mattered anyway, I'm done with that._

_Maritza: Good. Now are you ready to start school soon? I want you to choose adoptive parents before the school year starts so you can focus on your grades._

_Kathy: I think I've already found them. And I am not ready to start school._

_Maritza: You'll be ok. I have faith in you._

It hadn't really occurred me that I'm actually having a baby. None of it really seemed real until a few weeks ago when I found out that I'm having a girl. I've been looking at family profiles and there is one couple that I really like. I've met them once, but they don't live nearby so the adoption hasn't been finalized yet. I have to put that on the back burner for now and focus on school.

* * *

**25 Weeks Pregnant**

I start school next week and I'm a little nervous. Since I just recently moved here, I don't know anyone and I don't know how people are going to react when they see a big pregnant girl. Since I'm new, I have to meet with the guidance counselor before school.

_Ms. O'Malley: So Kathy, are you excited to start your freshman year here?_

_Kathy: I don't know._

_Ms. O'Malley: I can see you have some concerns, so do you want to tell me about them?_

_Kathy: Isn't it obvious?_

_Ms. O'Malley: I don't think that's something you should worry about here._

_Kathy: Why? Have there been pregnant girls here before?_

_Ms. O'Malley: There have been a few actually. And That is something I wanted to talk to you about. This year we are starting something new where all seniors are going to be assigned a freshman to mentor. I think I have the perfect mentor in mind for you. She had a baby her freshman year here, so I think she can really help you out. _

* * *

**26 Weeks Pregnant**

Today is my first day at my new school. I'm having lunch with my new mentor, Amy. I'm not completely sold on the idea od having a teen mother mentor me, since I'm looking to put all this behind me, and the path she took is very different from what I have in mind.

_Kathy: I can't believe you're married._

_Amy: Yeah, well I am._

_Kathy: Usually guys who knock you up won't marry you. You know._

_Amy: I know. I don't like the term 'knocked up'._

_Kathy: What's wrong with knocked up?_

_Amy: It has victim written all over it. I think it would be great if women could stop seeing themselves as victims so often and start taking responsibility, and take control of their lives._

_Kathy: I am a victim._

_Amy: Oh my gosh, I didn't realize. Wait, you were... Oh Jeez._

_Kathy: No. No. I was talked into having unprotected sex by my boyfriend. He convinced me he had a fool proof scientific birth control method which depended on him stopping at just the right time. I knew it didn't sound right._

_Amy: But you did it anyway._

_Kathy: He was very persuasive. He made me want to do it, you know what I mean? I'm giving the baby up for adoption. I already found a family for her. I don't want my life to be over just because my boyfriend isn't as smart as I thought he was. Look, I don't mind talking to you, but I don't want to be like you._

_Amy: My life isn't over. I'm finishing high school and going to college._

_Kathy: And you're 18 and married; to the guy who knocked you up._

Amy is nice, but I really don't think she understands my situation. She has been given a lot more opportunities than me, so I don't know if she'll be as helpful to me as everyone thinks.


	3. 29 through 32 Weeks Pregnant

**29 Weeks Pregnant**

I'm having a hard time adjusting to my new school. I feel like everyone is staring at me everywhere I go. I'm getting really tired of the stares and I've stopped being nice to people because of it. I haven't made any friends, other than Amy. I've had Christian girls trying to save me and his guy in my classes keeps hitting on me, which I find kind of inappropriate. Even Amy isn't taking her job as my mentor very seriously; not that I really want her help, or anyone's. I can tell this is going to be a long school year.

_Kathy: There you are, finally!_

_Amy: I had to drop my son off at the nursery. They were a little late with me this morning. Were you waiting for me?_

_Kathy: Yes, I was waiting for you. What kind of mentor are you? You have one lousy conversation with me and then you disappear. _

_Amy: I'm sorry. What's wrong, you sound really upset?_

_Kathy: I'm not upset, I just don't have any friends. You're the only person I know here and when I was standing there waiting for you looking like a total dork with no one to talk to, then some guy tries to hit on me, then some Jesus freak tries to get me to go to her church.T__hen this pinhead stops and stares and mutters 'de ja vu' or something._

_Amy: That's probably Ben. He was my boyfriend when I was pregnant._

_Kathy: You had a boyfriend when you were pregnant?_

_Amy: Yeah. Ricky didn't exactly come around a lot at first. Ben kind of fell in love with me and I fell in love with him, and it was nice. He was nice. He treated me really well. But then Ricky and I got to know each other and we fell in love and we still are; Ben has gone on to other relationships. _

_Kathy: Alright, well thanks for talking to me. _

Amy and I might not be that relatable, but if she can have a boyfriend when she was pregnant, there's no reason why I can't either. It would nice to be able to hang out with someone other than her and my grandmother for a change.

* * *

**31 Weeks Pregnant**

I've been talking to this guy from school, Ethan. He's surprisingly cool with the whole pregnancy thing. He's nothing like my ex and it's really refreshing. And it's kind of a freak coincidence that he's Amy's husband's step brother; but she has even bigger problems with it because of that, which I find pretty hypocritical given her situation.

_Amy: It's not a good idea, alright. I know him and he's not for you. And you don't need to be dating right now. You need to focus on your baby, your health, and your classes; you cannot get behind in your classes, you're already a year behind where you're supposed to be._

_Kathy: Don't throw that in my face. I've moved around a lot. And I'm going to tell you anything I have to to get you away from me so I can talk to my new friend._

_Amy: I'm not sure Ethan is cabale of being a friend and he should be focused on his classes as well._

_Kathy: He's really cute. And I'm sick of sitting around the house with my grandmother._

_Amy: Then I'll try and do something with you. But it would have to be on a Saturday. I work after school and the only time I have is on the weekends. Then I try to catch up with my homework while doing laundry over at my parents' house. _

_Kathy: I'm sorry, is that an invitation to hang out or a cautionary tale?_

_Amy: You could bring your homework, we could do it together._

_Kathy: Will the kid be there?  
_

_Amy: John? Yeah, of course._

_Kathy: No, I don't want to. I don't want to meet your kid. It would be like you're trying to talk me into not giving up my baby. _

_Amy: No, I'm not. That's not what I'm doing, at all. I'm sure that the family you have for her is a very loving family and that they're the right choice for your baby. I don't think you're doing the wrong thing by allowing your baby to be adopted. _

_Kathy: Well then why didn't you?_

_Amy: Because I just didn't, ok? Everyone should have a choice; a choice to have the baby or not, a choice to allow the baby to be adopted or to keep the baby. These are very personal decisions and they're never easy. I'm sure it's not easy on you_.

I know she's trying to help, but I don't really like talking to Amy, and I especially don't want to meet her kid. Being around him would only remind me that I couldn't be a mother even if I wanted to and that woud just hurt. Ethan is something I can really relate to.

* * *

**32 Weeks Pregnant**

I've been hanging out with Ethan more and more. It turns out we both come from broken homes and neither of us have support from our parents. I feel like he gets me more than other people in this town because of that. My grandmother is ok with me seeing him as long as I keep my school and the adoption my main priorities. It just makes me a little uncomfortable when he asks about the baby, since I want him to like me for me and not because of that.

_Ethan: So are you going to be in your kid's life at all? Go to birthday parties, holiday events, and that sort of thing?_

_Kathy: No._

_Ethan: Isn't that going to be kind of hard, on her birthday, Christmas and stuff?_

_Kathy: I can see her if I want. Her mom and dad told me I could, but I think that's weird. 'Hi, I'm your birth mommy, Merry Christmas. I gave you a more responsible mommy when you were born; but I still like to drop by and disrupt everyone's life whenever I can.' No, I'm not going to do that. I'm sure it's fine for some people, but for me, no. My role in life is just to give this couple the baby that they can't have on their own. _

_Ethan: Tell me about the dad._

_Kathy: He was older than me, 17, real brainiac. We met at a spelling bee when we both made it to state finals. _

_Ethan: How do you spell prophylactic?_

Conversations like this, make me think that we can't have a normal relationship, at least not while I'm pregnant, even though I hope it does work out.


	4. 35 through 37 Weeks Pregnant

**35 Weeks Pregnant**

So far, things have been going pretty well with Ethan, but things at school haven't really gotten much better. It's easier with him around, but he's the only person I really have to talk to other than Amy, who keeps pushing me to make new friends. I get that she's trying to help, but it's much easier said than done since most girls my age do not want to hang out with a pregnant girl, my old friends sure didn't. I have talked to a few girls, Jody and Francine; they aren't exactly nice, but they're the only people who will hang out with me right now other than Ethan. With the baby coming in less than 2 months, I really could use some more people to talk to.

_Jody: So you went to state in a spelling bee?_

_Kathy: y-e-s_

_Jody: My mom saw it on the internet, and a whole bunch of other things. How can you be so smart and get pregnant?_

_Francine: Do you know what you're having? _

_Kathy: She's a girl. But I'm letting a couple adopt her. _

_Francine: Oh, I was adopted._

_Kathy: How was it being adopted?_

_Francine: I don't remember, I was just a baby. But, you know, my mom and dad have just always been my mom and dad. I had these fantasies that my birth mother was this big, famous movie star, so my parents encouraged me to meet her, she is not. She's this 45 year old "actress" who had like one line on a sitcom you've never heard of 20 years ago and she never worked again. And she though I would get in her way. She still does._

_Jody: She posted a video of herself online. Do you want to see it?_

_Kathy: I guess._

_Jody: This doesn't make you feel weird or anything does it? _

_Kathy: No._

Knowing someone who has been adopted makes me feel a whole lot better about my decision. Not that I ever really doubted it, but it's nice to hear from the other point of view for a change.

* * *

**37 Weeks Pregnant**

I'm less than a month away from my due date and there is a lot I need to do before then. I'm meeting with Jonathan and Sonya, the adoptive parents, again tonight and I'm really nervous since I want to make sure everything goes perfectly. Ethan is trying to be supportive, but sometimes I think he crosses the line, especially when he tries to get too involved.

_Ethan: I wish I was the father. _

_Kathy: No, you don't. You don't want to be responsible for my having a baby at 15. _

_Ethan: I would never let that happen. So does he ever call you?_

_Kathy: No. And if he did I wouldn't take his call. He knows the baby is being adopted and he's fine with it. _

_Ethan: So you talk to him?_

_Kathy: Before I left, yeah. _

_Ethan: And he never calls, just to see how you're doing or anything?_

_Kathy: No. What's going on with you?_

_Ethan: I want you to be my girlfriend but I don't really know how that works. _

_Kathy: Well, if you do want to go out tonight, I have to see the couple that's adopting the baby. You can go with me if you want. _

_Ethan: I'd love to be a part of that._

_Kathy: Part of what?  
_

_Ethan: Part of your life, the baby's life._

_Kathy: I'm not even going to be part of the baby's life. I'm just giving her life. _

_Ethan: Still, it intrigues me. _

_Kathy: Then maybe you shouldn't go. You shouldn't really have intrigue around something that you've got nothing to do with. _

I'm already stressed out enough about the meeting, so Ethan getting involved is only stressing me out more. The more I talk to Amy about it, I get even more stressed out about the whole thing.

_Amy: I know that you really like Ethan, but maybe having him be too involved in the pregnancy is a bad idea. It's going to be very tough on you having the baby and then letting this couple adopt her. It's not because it isn't the right thing, because I think it is, it still is going to be very difficult because you love her. And Ethan really likes you and the baby is a part of you so he may fall in love with her too. It will be very difficult for him to see you letting go of her. And in a way you're involving him in the biggest decision of your life and you hardly even know him. _

With all of these people giving me advice, it's only tearing me in so many different directions and confusing me more.

**Later that Evening**

I'm so nervous about the meeting with Jonathan and Sonya that I can't even focus. Ethan is coming with me because the more I thought about it, the more I realized I am way too nervous to do this alone. It also doesn't help that they're already late.

_Sonya: Hi Kathy, we must have missed you coming in. _

_Kathy: Hi, I'm glad you're here. And this is Ethan._

_Ethan: So, why can't you guys have kids?_

_Jonathan: And why can't you have manners?_

_Kathy: He's a troubled youth. _

_Ethan: I'm not that troubled and I'm just looking out for her. _

_Jonathan: And our infertility would concern you how?  
_

_Ethan: Maybe you're not meant to have kids. _

_Sonya: No, it's a fair question. We carry the gene for tay sachs, so we decided to adopt. _

_Ethan: I'm sorry about that. _

_Jonathan: Do you have any more questions?_

_Kathy: No, he doesn't._

_Ethan: Are you religious people?  
_

_Sonya: I thought you weren't concerned about that._

_Kathy: I'm not._

_Sonya: Jonathan is Jewish and I'm Catholic. We always just check 'none' on any questions about religion but we are very spiritual people. _

_Jonathan: You don't have to answer his questions. He's got absolutely nothing to do with this. Does he Kathy?_

_Kathy: Definitely not. _

_Ethan: Are you financially stable?_

_Sonya: Ethan, we're going to be good parents. We love this baby._

_Ethan: Do you?_

_Kathy: Shut up!_

_Jonathan: You know what, this is not a healthy relationship for you. Or us. _

That meeting did not go well at all. I am so furious at Ethan for asking the absolute worst questions. After that whole mess, I'm scared that Jonathan and Sonya might not even want to adopt my baby anymore. If that happens, I don't know what I'm going to do. I really like them and think they will be great parents, plus it's much too late in the game to find anyone else. I don't know what's going to happen with the adoption at this point, but one thing's for sure, Jonathan and Sonya do not want me to see Ethan anymore.


	5. 38 through 41 Weeks Pregnant

**38 Weeks Pregnant**

The baby is due in two weeks and right now, everything is a mess. I am trying to work things out the best I can with Jonathan and Sonya to make sure the adoption can still go as planned; but they really don't want me seeing Ethan right now, at least not until the baby is born. I kind of agree with them since everything is so complicated right now and I don't want to get Ethan involved in something this big when he doesn't have to be. I haven't really been talking to him much aside from seeing him around school. I'm afraid he only likes me because I'm pregnant, Jonathan and Sonya are worried about that too, and they're especially afraid that I might end up changing my mind.

_Ethan: I want another meeting with the parents._

_Kathy: I don't think that's a good idea, you're not even my boyfriend anymore._

_Ethan: Well apparently they're the ones who decide that, not us, so I'd like another shot with them. _

_Kathy: Just stop it. You acted like a jerk so they talked to me about waiting until the baby is born to be in a relationship. Which, I'm sorry, sounded like a reasonable request. Right now I have to focus on myself and the baby. _

_Ethan: Well do you want me back or not. _

_Kathy: I do, but what's the point if you're going to meet with them again. I'll just get another lecture, feel guilty, and break up with you again. _

_Ethan: Guilty about what?_

_Kathy: About doing anything that would potentially upset these people. I want them to be the parents. They're great and they really haven't required a lot from me so - _

_Ethan: Haven't required a lot from you? Just wait until the baby breaks out of you and leaves your insides destroyed. You think that's not asking a lot of you? To go through child birth and then hand over the baby to them?_

_Kathy: That doesn't happen you idiot. _

I really do miss Ethan and I really wanted things to work out, but he needs to understand just how big of a deal this is for me.

* * *

**39 Weeks Pregnant**

The baby could really come at any time now and I'm getting extremely uncomfortable. Things are going much better with Jonathan and Sonya so I've started talking to Ethan a little bit again. Things are far from perfect but it really does help having someone to talk to. Since our fight, he educated himself a lot on how childbirth really works and he is being much more supportive but I still don't think that we should be more than friends for the time being. I have another doctors appointment today and I'm hoping that they tell me that this will be over soon.

_Jonathan: This is such a personal procedure, are you sure that you want me in the room with Kathy?_

_Kathy: I already said you could. You'll be up here by my head, and absolutely no pictures. _

_Jonathan: No definitely not._

_Sonya: And are you going to want your mom or dad there?  
_

_Kathy: I don't know about that. There's not a lot of room by my head; and it's not like a spelling bee where they'll be proud of my accomplishments, but I think they would want to be close by just in case anything goes wrong, just to know that I'm ok. Then again, they did want me out of the state of Texas, so I don't know if they want to be there or not. _

_Dr. Ottavi: I think it's time you started coming to our young mothers' group. It's teens who are pregnant, some have already given birth. It's a terrific support group, and there are some girls in the group who also decided to have their babies adopted. _

_Kathy: I don't know if I want to hear about it. I feel like it's kind of special. I don't want to feel like I've joined some weird club. _

_Sonya: If you ever want or need to talk you know you can call me at any time. _

_Dr. Ottavi: And you can call me if you have any questions or if you're nervous, leave me a message and I will always return those calls. _

_Kathy: It's like everyone thinks I'm going to freak out or something. I'm not. I want you to have this baby. I know you're going to be good parents. I'm not going to try to grab her and run. _

_Dr. Ottavi: It is a very emotional moment when the adoptive parents walk out the door, so whatever we can do to help you prepare for that. _

I don't want to make this into something more emotional than it needs to be. I know that it won't be easy giving the baby up, but thinking about it so much and putting all this pressure on it stresses me out about it so much more. I'm ready to just get it all over with so everyone can move on with their lives.

* * *

**41 Weeks Pregnant**

I'm over a week late and very uncomfortable all the time. I'm also really bummed since it's Christmas. The baby was supposed to be here by now and I was going to go back home to see my family in Texas, but the doctor says I can't fly in my third trimester, plus since I'm this late, she wants me to stay close by and lay low in case I go into labor. At least my parents flew in from Texas so I was able to see them.

I haven't left the house all week but Ethan came over to surprise me and take me out for a little bit to this old toy store downtown called Hedy's to meet Amy, her husband, and some other people they know. Apparently it was a tradition in foster care. I've been feeling especially uncomfortable today, so I hope I can still have fun.

_Kathy: I think I need to leave now._

_Ethan: Yeah we better get you home to your parents and grandma. _

_Kathy: We need to get me to a hospital. _

It turns out, the uncomfortable feeling I've been experiencing was contractions. Ethan and his step brother are trying to get an ambulance out here, but it's taking a really long time. I'm glad that at least Amy and her friend, Adrian, who also had a baby are here so there are at least some people who know what to do, because I most definitely don't.

_Kathy: How far apart are the contractions?_

_Amy: They are many many minutes apart._

_Adrian: Yes, many._

_Ethan: How many?_

_Kathy: Was there an ambulance or not?_

_Amy: They're working on it. _

_Kathy: I can't have a baby in here. I'm going to be in so much trouble with my parents. And her parents. _

The ambulance got here just in time because by the time I got to the hospital, I was already seven centimeters dilated. The nurses rushed me into the delivery room. The pain kept getting worse. After only two more hours, it was time to push. I called Jonathan and Sonya as soon as I got there, but since they live so far away, they didn't make it in time to see their daughter being born like they wanted.

_Kathy: Meet your parents, baby girl. I'm sorry things didn't go quite how we planned and you didn't get to see her. _

_Jonathan: That's quite alright. You did a good job._

_Sonya: Hello, my beautiful daughter._

_Jonathan: I promise I'll be a good father to her._

_Sonya: And I promise I'll be a good mother._

_Kathy: I know you'll both be good parents._

_Sonya: So, have we told you what we're going to name her?_

_Jonathan: I had this aunt, Hedy, who was crazy about Christmas. She had what she called a toy store downtown. It was really more of an art exhibit. Every year on Christmas Eve she would leave it unlocked so anyone who dared come it could take just a little something. _

_Sonya: After she passed away, Jonathan decided to keep it up and keep the tradition going. It was such a beautiful gift to the community. She was such a lovely woman. So we're going to name her after her. _


	6. Epilogue

It's never easy being pregnant and having a baby growing inside of you for so long and feeling like you're getting to know her and then all of the sudden just giving her away to someone else that you barely even know. It was so much harder to see Jonathan and Sonya walk out the door with her than I ever thought it could be. Nobody ever wants to give up their child; even if it is the best decision for everyone.

You always want better for your children than what you had. I never really had a stable home, so I know it would have been selfish of me to keep a baby in that environment. I know that Jonathan and Sonya are going to be great parents and give her everything that I can't. They're probably two of the most selfless people I've ever met.

I do wish that my parents would have been more supportive of me; it was really difficult knowing that they weren't and going through all of this without them. This has really strained our relationship and I don't know what it's going to be like now or if it will ever be normal again after this. I don't know what I would have done without my grandmother and I don't think I can ever thank her enough for taking me in and supporting me.

I was not ready to have a baby at fifteen and I was especially not ready to give one up. My ex boyfriend is definitely not the person I would have chosen to have a baby with at all, so that's something I wish I would have thought about before it was too late. I think Ethan is a really great guy and I hope that we can have a normal relationship now, but sometimes I don't think that's possible now that we've been through so much already.

I am at peace with my decision and I feel like now I can finally have a fresh start at turning my life around and being the kind of person my daughter would be proud of. If I ever meet Hedy again in the future, I hope that she would thank me for giving her the loving family that she deserves and know how much I love and care about her.


End file.
